But I'm older now and we did it when we were young
by LadyPalma
Summary: AU Cora never died and has her heart back / There is a question that is hunting Cora , and only one person can answer that. Golden Heart - Hints to Hooked Queen - Rumbelle - Cora/Geppetto


**But I'm older now _(and we did it when we were young)_**

And I cannot hold a candle for every pretty girl  
We were strangers many hours  
And I have missed you for so long  
When we were lions, lovers in combat  
Fading like your name on those jeans that I burned…

_…But I am older now__  
__And we did it when we were young_

[We did it when we were young - Gaslight Anthem]

* * *

It was too cold, even for December, but the snow, that in just a few days had whitened completely Storybrooke, contributed to make even more the Christmas atmosphere. This time was actually Christmas, this time it was Christmas for everyone. That's why there wasn't anything to be astonished for, seeing Cora Mills busy in the careful choice of a pine ready to be adorned, and, if that was just a specious visit, it was something that only she and the shop owner could have known.

"It is really big this tree, luckily there will be a lot of people celebrating with you" Mr Gold commented, appearing behind the woman's back.

"We will be in five, truth be told, but I don't complain" she answered almost absent-mindedly, not even caring to turn.

"Mmm, ten hands helping you" he counted thoughtfully "No, _nine_"

The woman finally moved her eyes away from the pine and slightly laughed.

"You are still not able to accept Hook, aren't you? Well, he's a good guy after all, I have to admit it"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and grinned, even more amused by his own evil thoughts.

"Of course, dearie, and I am absolutely happy that Regina and the pirate have fallen in love… I wish in fact that you will _rip_ the heart of this new potential son-in-law too"

Cora looked down at that allusion, taking instinctively a hand to her chest. It was difficult for her to get used to have a heart and to how much it could hurt. She would have wanted to exchange the sarcasm and show that the Queen of Hearts was still there somewhere, but when she looked at him again, all the pain she was feeling became clear in her eyes and took total control of her tongue, reminding her suddenly the real reason of her visit.

"Rumpel… Did you ever love me?" she asked suddenly in a whisper.

"What?" he asked back, with an evident surprise painted on his face.

"Well, I did and I have told you that…" she continued looking again at the tree "But there is this question that is hunting me since I have my heart back… Did you ever love me?"

Mr Gold stood still for a while as if a sudden emotional paralysis took him in the memories of their moments together, far far moments, almost products of another life.

Because he truth was that he did love her, in his way, but he never said that and he wouldn't have even this time.

"It doesn't matter now" he managed to say "I am happy with Belle and you too… How are you and the woodworker doing?"

"Geppetto is a wonderful man" Cora answered while her lips curving instantly in a sincere smile.

That reaction wasn't unnoticed by her former magic teacher, who didn't hesitate to veil of irony that unusual image of a witch like her in love.

"I'm sure you will _steal his heart_"

Not even he was sure if that was only pure and detached derision or if there was something more in that sharp comment. But a note of jealousy sounded clear in the tone he had used, maybe because she never spoke of him like that.

Cora shook her head with a bitter smile and just casted him a melancholic glance. Then, not answering, turned back with the evident intention to reach the door. But if she obtained what she had come for, now he was the one reticent, he was the one who wasn't able to close that chapter of his life yet, at least not without knowing, not without asking.

"Do you think that we created something good together?"

The urgent question escaped his lips almost unwarily: it seemed a veiled beg, unrealistic for someone like him. The woman simply turned again and a lamp of pure fear seemed to cross her eyes.

"We have created the most beautiful thing… And yet we were the one to make it the most evil of all" she answered assuming a proud expression, giving him nothing but an enigmatic smile.

It took only a moment to Rumpelstiltskin to reveal the enigma. And in that moment he understood everything, everything behind that smile.

_Regina._

And in that name he was invested by the bitter awareness that not even that Christmas would have been complete.

* * *

**This is the first story about Cora that I write, even if she is one of my favorite characters! I wanted to write something referring to Christmas time and also something that hinted about Rumpel being Regina's father, so here it is this one-shot! About Cora/Geppetto I don't know what came into my mind while writing, but I admit that I ship it as a crack, it makes a sort of sense in my mind LOL**

**Let me know what you think, please! See you soon:)**


End file.
